A Never Ending Red Dream
by Ageha Sakura
Summary: Ritsuka Shindo wanted to escape a dark past. She lived in excitment and wanted to get away from it all. So she came to Ikebukuro wanting to know her mother's past life in Japan. But will that happen when gangs are at war, vending machines can fly, an informant runins lives and a Dullan is speeding around! Will this excitment be to much for Ritsu? And will her past catch up to her!


Authors Note: HI EVERYONE YOUR GONNA HATE ME CAUSE GUESS WHAT I'M BACKKKKKK~ Okay look I know my other story "A Transcending Dream" Hasn't been updated lately… actually I'm lucky to even get this new story up. You see my cousin is getting married so I've been busy…:(…. So yeah… anyway I wanted to see what you guys think of this brand new story because I'm not sure who to pair with my BRAND NEW SMOKIN BEAUTIFUL new OC with and I'm having trouble… sad face… I was thinking Iza Iza! Let me know kk! Also in the story Mikado, Kida, and Anri know about each other's secrets!

BTW: I don't own DRRR and if I did there would be 99.9% more yaoi in it soooooo yeah…BUT I do own my new OC!

* * *

"You're so amusing" he said in a husky voice as my vision became more and more distorted. Slowly everything was going blank. He chuckled as I finally opened my eyes one last time. I promised myself I would never forget those blood red eyes staring down at my dark chocolate ones, when I finally fell into a dark, dark slumber.

* * *

Light shone through the cracks of my black satin curtains. Hitting my face as I slowly started to stir groaning into my just as black and also satin comforter. I really never was a morning person. But still I'd find a way to get my head off my pillow as well as lift my lazy ass out of the bed and out the room to get a cup of coffee and maybe some breakfast if I was in an 'eat food' mood. By then it was ten-thirty and I put my now empty coffee mug in the sink to wash for a later time.

I walked back into the bedroom reluctantly drawing the curtains so more than one sliver of light would shine through. The light then bounced off my newly painted jet black walls with an intricate white lace design. It took a lot of work, but it was worth it simply because of how stunning it looked. I then go into the rooms' private bathroom to take a shower, wash my face and soon afterward brush my teeth. I would blow dry my hair and it would come out naturally straight. Which I loved about my vibrant bright naturally Blonde hair, it was never hard to take care of. And yeah even though I, on so many occasions, wished my hair was black, I kinda liked the blonde look. It was practically screaming stay away, you know like the police lines that say do not cross or something like that. Anyway I just like it.

I go up to the walk in closet and open the door to unveil a room full of mirrored walls. They were each labeled by season at each corner of the room and from there it would be labeled if it were a closet for shirts, skirts, pants, shoes, etc. I walked up to the closet labeled summer. After all it was that season. My least favorite, but still I couldn't help that. I chose my favorite dark navy blue shirt. It had ripped sleeves that went down till the end of my elbow snuggling me perfectly. And of course the rest of the shirt clung to me perfectly as well. It fit around my somewhat small waist and hips continuing to have little rips here and there. The rips were covered with a black lace that came with the shirt so it doesn't seem like I expose myself to the world.

Which I don't by the way, I'm actually quite modest. It's just that the material of this shirt happened to be really comfy. Now don't get me wrong, I as well have my fair share of revealing clothes for a young lady my age. After all being twenty-one and single I need to please a few eyes as well.

Then I turn toward the pants closet. I wasn't in the mood to wear a skirt today. What can I say I just didn't feel like it? I pull out my most favorite black ripped skinny jeans. They were also super comfy. I could run miles in these and they wouldn't be too clingy or so uncomfortable that I wouldn't be able to sit down so I really like these. Next were the shoes of course so I grab my black stiletto heels which I could also run miles in. I was just so used to wearing heels that I could climb, run, jump, and maybe even swim in them, I never did find out how or why...I guess it just came naturally. And by eleven-thirty I'm out the door scouring the streets of Ikebukuro, my as of yesterday brand new home.

For it being a summer day it wasn't too hot. Thankfully. It was sunny but slightly cloudy it seemed perfect to set the mood for my first day in Ikebukuro. There were so many sights and people. I knew right from the start I wanted to go to Japan. After all, my mom was all Japanese. So I wanted to come see where she grew up. Being in America was fun and all but this place has the hustle and bustle that would put the U.S.A. to shame. Everyone wants excitement in their lives. But I just wanted to get away from it... okay I know what you're thinking 'why the hell would you chose Ikebukuro to get away from excitement' well I figured the best way to stay away from excitement is to be in a place full of it! Oh well... I just thought maybe reverse psychology would work...

Anyway... Here I am! There was way too much going on in New York... A lot of bad memories... I... I had to get away. I needed to escape... and I thought maybe Ikebukuro could be my refuge.

But that's behind me and I hope it doesn't catch up. When I finally realized I had stopped walking, I had found out I magically ended up in a park. Children were playing at the playground, an ice cream truck was parked near a side walk, a large clock which said two-forty, and many people were walking around. I blinked a few times surprised at the distance I had covered. Looking around at sights I could concur one thing... I was lost.

I swear if this was a manga there would be a sweat drop on my head... How embarrassing, I should have paid attention. I look around to see if anyone seemed friendly enough to help me. That's when my eyes spotted a teenage boy with another teenage boy. They both looked to be the same age, wearing the same school uniform. The uniform had a crest that said Rira Academy... Wait... Why does that sound so familiar... MY MOM! SHE WENT TO THE SAME SCHOOL! Oh okay thank goodness! They seem to be friendly enough I'll just go up to the black haired boy and ask him for directions there we go!

I made my way over to the boy. His other friend noticed I before he did and since he hadn't realized it I tapped him on the shoulder. He quickly turned around obviously in shock by the sudden action and stared at me wide eyed. His eyes were a very pretty shade of an ocean blue. You could see every emotion that passed by them. Shock, fear, confusion. Those seemed to be the most obvious, but you could tell. In those big blue eyes there was something lingering. Almost hiding in the shadows of the much darker areas in the blue.

His friend behind him made a sudden movement and put his arm around the blue eyed Rira student. "My my my! Mikado you don't even have to flirt! They come straight to you!" the boy said laughing as if it was the funniest thing ever. He had dyed blonde hair and a light brown eye color. He practically screamed annoying flirt. The blued eyed boy, who as of now is labeled Mikado, looked to his side and said something in a slightly harsh tone, which I assumed to be the other boys name. He started fidgeting as he turned his head back to face me.

"Um, c-can I help you."…..…he….he's freaking adorable….oh god I might become a pedophile…wait what was the legal age again? Eighteen right?

"Oh! Ah… well, you see I was walking and I kinda got lost. I'm new to Ikebukuro as of yesterday so I kinda don't know my way around yet…" you could just feel the tension slip right off him. His eyes were full of relief, his shoulders even dropped down as if he finally let go of something really heavy and he even flashed me a smile.

"I see! You were lost! Well is there somewhere unparticular you were trying to go?" he said with a slight tilt to his head. His friend had let go of his shoulders at some point and started spinning in a circle.

"Well~ if you need a tour we would be glad to give you one!" he said as his spinning slowed to a stop facing me. His eyes were twinkling with mischief as he flashed a huge grin. Kida, as I will now call him, suddenly turned toward Mikado. "Shall we show the lovely lady around Mikado?" the only reply Kida got from Mikado was a small "Eh!" leaving the boy to sigh depressingly. "Mikado! Come on we should show her around! I'll give her my grand tour of Ikebukuro!~" Mikado turned his head back toward me.

"Well. If y-you'd like, I mean you don't h-have too. But maybe you w-would want a guide and Kida-kun and I would be w-willing to show you around. Oh! And I'm R-Ryuugamine Mikado and he is K-Kida Masaomi"

…Now you see how could I, say no to that…

"Sure. I'd love a guide and I'm Ritsuka Shindo." I calmly said. Making it seem like I wasn't too eager. I couldn't wait to be shown around; after all it was a big city and the thought of figuring out the twist and turns alone did not seem user friendly to me. So I accepted the offer and left the park with the two boys to see what this city had to offer.


End file.
